In many networking implementations a high-speed packet buffer is used to store packets during periods of congestion. Usually this buffer is very small because it is implemented on-chip. Being a scarce and expensive resource, it is important to maximize the use of such buffers. It would be very desirable to implement methods and devices that address at least some of the shortcomings of the prior art.